Van Vogt (CS)
'''Van Vogt (バン・ボグート, Ban boguto), known as Claus Van Bogoot in the Sony Pictures English dub and foreign adaptations based from its scripts, is a villain appearing in the final arc of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, titled "The Underground Empire of Yomi". Appearance As with his manga incarnation, Van Vogt is a tall, middle-aged man with symmetrically spiked hair. This version of the character has slightly-tanned skin, making the markings on his cheeks stand out and look like blanched/faded scars, and has ash blond hair. His eyes are concealed by a pair of black sunglass lenses, as with other Black Ghost scientists, but his eyes would appear to be heavily modified to only emit high-intensity energy (see "Abilities"). When incognito, he wears a purple business suit and bow-tie, but later reveals his actual Black Ghost uniform to be a green-and-black patterned camouflage unitard. Later on, when conducting operations in the Yomi kingdom, he is seen wearing a violet cape. Personality Van Vogt is shady and untrustworthy, first threatening to shoot 006 and 007 for crossing his property and cryptically attempting to explain away the mysterious sonic wave-firing alligator they'd encountered. However, the two see him conducting business with an unusual young woman that resembles Helen (in actuality her younger sister Vena ), leading them to believe Helen's part of Black Ghost. Van Vogt cares nothing for human lives or any other species, as only his goal of conquering matters. This is evident in how he remodeled Joe's orphanage friends into cyborgs and detonated their bombs when they couldn't bring themselves to kill him, and in how he was willing to leave Helen to perish in the burning wreckage of Dr. Gilmore's beach house, considering her to have fulfilled her purpose (Helen, however, would be rescued by Vena, who specifically went against the orders to go back for her sister). He callously manipulates the Pu'Awak species, and particularly preys upon the weakness and fear of the youngest princess Daphne. Although a high executive, both he and Skull are only underlings to the Demon God statue/Generalissimo. Abilities As a specialized, later-model cyborg of Black Ghost, he has this array of abilities: *Camouflage/Cloaking: Combined with his accelerator, he can fade away and seemingly disappear, as he becomes invisible and harder to see during a fight. *Death Rays: He can fire these through his sunglass lenses, revealing that he may very well have no natural eyes behind them. *Stretchable Limbs: During his first fight with 009, he is shown to be able to dramatically stretch his arms, but also contract them back to their usual size. *Energy Absorption: He also displays this ability during the first fight, as he can absorb the power from a Super Gun and use the newly collected energy to fire back off as his own. *Accelerator: As with 009 and like Skull, Van Vogt is equipped with this and provides a challenge with his speed and heightened reflexes. As with the manga, his reflexes are quick enough for him to shoot five people at once with his gun. History Gallery Notes Category:Article stubs Category:Cyborgs Category:Black Ghost Category:Male characters Category:Cyborg Soldier Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:2001 Enemies Category:Antagonists